


Donation Fanfics

by Iloy



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Fluff, Other, lots of comfort, slight angst, will add more when I post second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloy/pseuds/Iloy
Summary: Fanfictions for those who donated to my friend Matron! I apologize these are SOO late, but I hope you still like them!





	Donation Fanfics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black comforts the reader when they're left alone on their birthday. This one is for @princesscipherite on Tumblr! Thank you for donating!

“I’M HOME!” the small skeleton shouted, closing the front door behind him and taking off his boots. At the lack of a reply, he raised a brow bone. ¨Y/N!¨

You jumped, being snapped right out of sleep. Your were slumped against the couch, a large blanket wrapped around you. Next to you was that half eaten popcorn bowl you made yourself. Wasn’t that interesting of a movie, anyway.

“Oh, sorry hon...must have fallen asleep.” You yawned, sitting up. He came into the living room and crossed his arms, looking a bit peeved. He was about to retort...when something caught his eye. Cautiously, he approached you. He took your face in his hand and leaned in to get a closer look. You blushed, confused. “B-babe?”

“YOU’VE BEEN CRYING.”

Your eyes widen a bit, and you can’t help but pull your face away from his hand.

“...WHO DID THIS TO YOU.”

His voice was nothing short of a growl, his gaze intense, demanding an answer. You bite your lip. “Nobody did. It was...just the movie.”

“YOU’RE WATCHING MEAN GIRLS.”

“Hey, there are-”

“DON’T. BULLSHIT. ME. WHAT HAPPENED.”

You sigh, running a hand down your face. You just wanted to forget this day even existed, honestly. You didn’t want to bring any of it up, just wanted to get over it and spend it like any other day. But his look...you know he won’t accept anything short of the truth.

“....It’s my birthday today, okay? And I just want to forget about it. It’s...not that big of a deal.” Nobody really cared about it, anyway. You shouldn’t either then, right?

His eyes widened...and he stays quiet. Which, he doesn’t really do often. Just as you’re about to apologize for whatever you said that upset him, he yells.

“ ** _SHIT!_ ** ”

You raise a brow. “Hon, really, it’s not--”

“I THOUGHT IT WAS TOMORROW! DAMN IT!”

“What?”

He sighed. “IT SEEMS...THAT I HAVE MISCALCULATED. I KNOW THAT DESPITE YOUR PROTESTS BEING ALONE ON YOUR BIRTHDAY UPSETS YOU. SO I HAD A DAY PLANNED FOR US TO SPEND TIME TOGETHER, BUT I FELL A DAY SHORT AND BASICALLY INSTIGATED YOUR TWISTED VIEW ON THIS DAY EVEN MORE.”

You don’t know what to say. He would do that? For you? “Sans…”

“BUT!” He straightened, perking up again, “THIS WILL NOT DETER MY PLANS! BECAUSE I CAN STILL SHOW YOU THAT YOUR BIRTHDAY IS STILL WORTH CELEBRATING.”

“You don’t have to-”

He put a finger over your mouth. “NOW HUSH, LOVE. I WILL DO WHAT I MUST TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU. SIT AND WAIT FOR A FEW MOMENTS.” And with that, he strode into the kitchen.

You leaned back into the couch. This was just like him. But, also not. Your boyfriend is not one for celebrations and holidays unless it was celebrating a conquest or achievement. Why was he so invested on your birthday? It’s not that special. It never has, and never will be. You’re just a year older. So why is he acting like this?

Maybe he feels obligated to. Ah, the dating manual. That has to be it. Probably says that he has to make a big celebration in order to have a healthy relationship or something. But he can’t actually care about it, it’s not really great enough.

“Y/N, COME IN HERE FOR A SECOND.”

You exhale softly and stand, stripping yourself of the blanket and heading towards the kitchen. Once you arrive you notice a pan of beef on the stove, along with some tortillas in the microwave.

“SIT DOWN AT THE TABLE. DINNER IS ALMOST READY.”

You simply nod and sit down. You should talk to him about it, before it gets too far...you don’t want him doing something for you out of obligation. “....Sans-”

He brings over some nachos to set down on the table, and gives you a look. Your mouth clicks shut.

“YOU’RE DOUBTING ME. I CAN SENSE IT.”

Man, your boyfriend was just too good at reading you.

“Y/N, LOOK. I KNOW HOW MUCH THIS HOLIDAY MEANS TO YOU, NOT JUST TO HUMANS IN GENERAL. AND I KNOW...THAT YOU’D LIKE TO SPEND IT WITH PEOPLE, BUT NOBODY SEEMS TO BE AROUND. I UNDERSTAND THAT FEELING ALL TOO WELL.” He reached for your hand, squeezing it tightly. “I REFUSE TO BE SOMEONE THAT IS TOO BUSY TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU ON YOUR SPECIAL DAY. I WILL ALWAYS MAKE TIME FOR YOU. I PROMISE.”

You stared at him for a moment. Sans was willing to stay with you. Despite your empty lies, your protests, he could still see right through you. He understood. Tears started to form in your eyes as he pulled you in for a tight hug. He stroked your back, gentle and soothing, and you buried your face in his neck. He was there for you, no matter what. Even if it’s something like a birthday, he will be there. And you couldn’t think of anyone else better to spend it with.


End file.
